A Slytherin Harry I
by Hyper Hippie
Summary: Severus collects Harry and takes him to Hogwarts. Harry gets sorted into Slytherin. What will happen next? AU , Not Slash - yet, Hopefully orginal
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING as sad is it I mean, if I was Sirius would not be dead and Sevie would have bigger parts and be completely great, and Draco too. Oh and Dumbledore would be a manipulative git and be open about it. Well more so then usually. O and Harry would be in Slytherin NOT friends with Ron and Hermione._

1234567891011121314151617181920

**Chapter One**

123456789101121314151617181920

Knock, knock

Vernon looked up to me, his beady eyes bore into my own.

He was telling to answer the door, as if it was some bid honour.

I just smirked at him enjoying the shade of purple he became.

Still smirking I made my way up to the door, I would have fought, argued even that he or his son should get the door (They could use the exercise anyway), but I had a feeling that I should just answer the door.

My feelings had never let me down before so why should hey now. Right?

I opened the door and found myself facing a stranger.

He wore black trousers with a shirt which was neatly tucked in.

He was extremely pale with shoulder length hair and piercing black eyes.

You didn't want to cross him that was for sure.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley live here. Do they not?" the man said.

His voice was smooth and silky.

"Yes sir" I said quietly I don't understand why I always go shy in the presence of other, older adults but I do.

Probably because I know the Dursley's would never hit me; if they did they know I wouldn't hesitate to phone a child help line, and who knows what trouble that would course.

But with strangers what could I do?

It would be best to stay quiet and shy.

The man's slender eyebrow rose, he looked as if that response was not what he expected.

Well what did he expect; I fought an inner battle desperately trying not to roll my eyes.

Instead I stood back and opened the door wider and invited the stranger in.

I took him into the lounge offered him a mug of tea and went into the kitchen to inform my guardians of the strange man that was currently in their front room.

Petunia and Vernon exchanged a worried look and quickly left the kitchen to speak to the dark haired man.

Dudley glared at me, I knew what he wanted but I didn't want to do it.

So we played the best out of three – rock, paper, scissors.

He won two out of three the lucky git! I lent towards to key hole pressing my ear against it.

"He… right… past"

"No… freak show"

"Albus Dumbledore… magic"

I stumbled back in shock.

Magic!

Surely not, Vernon had always told me it wasn't true.

I desperately tried to make sense of the conversation but I couldn't.

On wobbly legs I made my way past Dudley into the kitchen.

I quickly sat on a chair before I fell. I was barely aware of Dudley pestering me about what I had heard.

I heard nothing except the steadily raising voices in the room next to us.

The door banged open and Vernon came towards me his face a purple colour that one would associate with a blue berry.

I don't understand how purple coloured berries are called blue berries but I knew that now wasn't the best time for me to ask the adults in the room that question.

I took the time to study their faces.

Vernon was angry: furious even.

Petunia looked pale and ill.

The stranger he looks as clam and unfazed as always yet there in his eyes was a sense of pleasure and victory.

I had a sudden thought; I could get on with this man.

Deciding that he wasn't after my blood.

Funny thought that, he does look like a vampire.

He could be one and with the little of the conversation I heard about magic he could very well be a creature of the night.

Slowly the man turned to face me.

"Mr. Potter, I am Professor Snape. Potions Master and head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

I took a deep breath, smiled at my new professor and said, "Nice to meet you Professor, but if it is not to rude of me to ask, could you explain to me what is going on?"

1234567891011121314151617181920

I stared in the fire thoughts spinning around in my head.

My parents hadn't died in a car crash they had been killed by an evil wizard called Voldemort, aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aka You-Know-Who aka The Dark Lord.

He had tried to kill me but failed.

But none of that truly shocked me no it was the fact that I was famous that I was going to a world where everybody who was anyone knew me.

I was Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived.

I cast a quick glance at Professor Snape.

He was a sarcastic man and had double meanings to a lot of his sentences.

He was cold to me at first probably because of my parents; they didn't get along at school.

However it could have been that he thought the fame would go to my head.

Though I told him I was terrified about going to this new school.

I told him about my past, how I have lived the past ten years.

He got a cold look after that and told me he would sort something better out for me.

Professor Snape had warmed up a lot after that.

I lay down facing the ceiling thinking about what tomorrow would bring; knowing that tomorrow I would be going shopping and going to see Hogwarts for the first time ever.

Who knew what the future would bring but I did know that Professor Snape would help me through it.

I don't know how I knew that but I did and for the first time in my life I felt god and I fell asleep knowing I was safe.

1234567891011121314151617181920

_A/n: Well what do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!_

_O and this is for the 18 people who have put it on alert and hpdmslashlurker who has put this under favourites._

_Not forgetting those eight who reviewed;_

_Morgaine00000016, DebsTheSnapeFan, blueoctober, honore, -StarPhantom-, parselslyth, Lady Lily3__ and snowlight144_

_So thanks a lot it means loads, and this is for you guys_

1234567891011121314151617181920

**Chapter 2**

1234567891011121314151617181920

"Urm… excuse me professor, but where would you get these from? I'm pretty sure you can't go into a random shop in London and ask for a wand"

I half asked, half stated.

All I got in response was a smirk.

No-body smirks at Harry Potter with out giving me an answer!

I dropped my pace trying to think of a way to irate the man and to get him to give me an answer; with out him attacking me or leaving me with my so-called guardians.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir"

I whined, I took pleasure from the sudden narrow of the eyes.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell meeeee-".

I gasped as I was suddenly pulled into an alleyway.

I looked up at the menacing professor in front of me.

"You know sir many people could gather many wrong conclusions from you suddenly pulling me into a dark alleyway"

Professor Snape took a deep steadying breath,

"You brat are coming with me to Diagon Alley, the place where we shall get all your equipment for school"

I looked up at him with fake adoring eyes,

"O thank-you sir! Thank-you!"

He span his dark black eyes shinning in the black darkness of the alley.

"I would stop that infernal racket this instant"

I opened my mouth to give him a smart reply when he drawled,

"Otherwise I shall think twice about giving you a can of coke"

My mouth shut audibly, he started walking again a smirk adorning his face.

I walked up next to him glaring at him.

I could have sworn his lips quirked up in amusement, but it was gone so fast I couldn't tell.

1234567891011121314151617181920

I looked up at the man beside,

"You have to be kidding me?"

I told him disbelieving

"Do I look like the type of person to 'kid' you Mr. Potter?"

"Well no-"

"Then what is the problem? Is it not up to your standards?"

"No"

I heard his neck click as he suddenly he turned to look at me, I raised an eyebrow.

I couldn't believe he hadn't got whip lash he moved that fast.

"Very well Ha- Mr. Potter"

He walked into the grubby-looking pub, I walked in after him grinning I caught the slip there.

I had planned to tease him mercilessly when I heard,

"No not today Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business. Here to help Mr. Potter collect his supplies, ah here he is"

I just stared at him in horror, the man from behind the bar who I gathered was called Tom murmured

"Harry Potter… I don't believe it"

That broke the ice and suddenly a swarm of people was surrounding me.

People asking for autographs; others were asking me to marry them.

I didn't know what to do I turned a pleading gaze to my professor who seemed to soaking in his moment of revenge.

Oh I understand now, revenge from earlier.

Well it seemed as if I had some revenge to plot.

Oh this was going to be fun.

"VOLDEMORT!"

I screamed, pointing to the entrance of the pub.

Everyone jumped, whipped out their wands and pointed it to the door.

By the time they turned around both me and Professor Snape was no where to be found.

1234567891011121314151617181920

"Mr. Potter that was very mean of you those poor idiots probably need to go home now and change"

He was smiling, obviously having enjoyed the shock I gave them,

"Well I had to save myself somehow, how else was I to get free!"

I gasped defending myself trying to stop laughing.

Professor Snape shock his head, "Come along Potter I don't have all day"

"Nope you have all summer with me. Well what's left of it anyway"

"Joy"

"O you know your looking forward to it"

1234567891011121314151617181920

_A/n: Well there you peeps! Please review and tell me what you think of the update_

_**Next chapter: Shopping with Professor Snape and a new friend**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Thanks to those 3 who put this on their favourites, the other 27 whom put this fic and alerts and those who have reviewed (names are down below) so deep thanks to: Morgaine00000016, lis609, parselslyth, Lady Lily3, They Will Not Be Forgotten AD-CD-SB-LP-JP, Pink Shimmer, soexasperating, DianaTheHUNTRESSS, Ginny r0x, Luvguurl, blueoctober, Hippie Jade for those reviews!

1234567891011121314151617181920

Chapter 3

1234567891011121314151617181920

"Potter shut your mouth! It's unbecoming"

I rolled my eyes as my professor briskly walked past me, cloak billowing behind him.

I sighed rolling my eyes, who would have thought Professor Snape was one for dramatics.

I hurried after him trying desperately to contain my excitement.

Everywhere I looked it was different, we passed many different shops, and there was a shop where loads of boys around my age, with their noses pressed against the glass window.

It looked to be a sports shop.

I wonder what sports wizards support, whether its football or something they have of their own, something played on brooms.

I had a sudden mental image of professor Snape riding a broomstick, cloak flapping behind him.

I fought an inner battle not to laugh, but I lost; badly.

At my burst of laughter Snape turned back to look at me with his eyebrow raised and if anything this made me laugh harder.

He shook his head and waited for me to finish.

1234567891011121314151617181920

"Potter do you enjoy looked like a fish out of water?"

Snape snapped at me, I just looked at him.

He rolled his eyes,

"Their goblins Potter, can be very nasty so never try to rob this bank, I know you wouldn't you wouldn't be don't ever try it and make sure none of your friends do..."

He paused as if to tell me something,

"Be careful around them and show them respect"

His black eyes fixed onto mine and I could tell he meant what he said; I nodded

"Yes sir"

He looked at me a few more seconds then nodded satisfied with my answer.

"Come along then"

1234567891011121314151617181920

"_Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, _Professor could this by any chance be the robe shop?"

I asked him sarcastically.

His lips quirked up in a small smile, he quickly erased it from his face.

"Mr. Potter, I have… business to attend too; but I will be back before you finish. Wait in the corner there if I am not here by the time you are finished. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

I forced down the sudden bout of panic that rose, once I had released I would be left alone.

"Well go a long Mr. Potter"

He stopped, sighed knelt down so he was eye level with me.

"I promise I will be back, I want leave you here I assure you of that if anything"

I nodded, drawing a shaky breath I grinned, suddenly feeling silly that I thought he was going to leave me.

He looked at me, sighed once more then span and left, his cloak billowing behind him.

I shock me head fondly; Professor Snape would have to show me how to do that.

1234567891011121314151617181920

"Hogwarts, dear?"

Asked Madam Malkin who was a squat witch, smiling - what seemed to be non stop.

"Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now, in fact"

She took me into the back of the shop where a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstall while a second witch was fitting him up.

Madam Malkin placed a long black robe down over my hair ruffling my hair.

I glared at her.

The bleached blonde next to me looked at me in surprise.

I raised an eyebrow in response.

Too much time with Professor Snape I thought, knowing that I wouldn't change the amount of time I spent with him only to make it longer if I had to.

"Hullo" he said, "Hogwarts too?"

I nodded, watching him with calculating eyes,

"My fathers next door buying my book and mother's up the street looking at wands-"

"Hang on"

I interrupted, I remembered Professor Snape saying something about wands choosing the wizards and not the wizard choosing the wand, and so I told the boy that.

He looked at me obviously not happy at being interrupted and corrected.

"Yes well my mother is only going to pick likely matches"

"I'm sure"

I replied dryly turning away from him.

"Draco Malfoy, but you can call me Draco"

"Harry Potter, but you can call me- are you all right?"

I looked at him. Draco just stared at me,

"Harry Potter, the Harry Potter?"

"Unfortunately, but please before you judge me, get to know me not the picture you think you know"

"How do you know I haven't got the right picture?"

"Because I am not some golden boy, I'm in this for myself and loved ones. No one else"

He looked at me and smiled,

"Very well Harry, you can be my new friend"

I just raised an eyebrow amused; we both turned our heads to the door as it ringed.

I smiled as I saw Professor Snape who nodded on my direction before sitting down to talk with the man who Draco called his father.

1234567891011121314151617181920

The four of us; Draco, his father (Lucius), me and Professor Snape (whose name is Severus), were on our way to Ollivanders wand shop.

Professor Snape kept me behind whilst the others walked on in.

"I've got to go again, but the Malfoy's are in there and will wait for you. I shall see you in 5 minutes, maybe less"

He squeezed my shoulder, feeling my discomfort.

I watched him walk away and entered the shop to see Draco waving a wooden stick and bursts of colourless sparks emerge from the tip of it.

He turned and smiled at me,

"Look Harry I've found my wand, now let's get yours before 'fessor Snape gets back"

I smiled at him and allowed him to push me towards the old man.

"Ah yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter"

It wasn't a question; I nervously glanced at Draco, who was watching the man curiously.

"You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr Ollivander moved closer to me.

I wished he would blink.

Those sliver eyes were creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course"

Finally the man went on about Voldemort's wand, and asked me my wand hand and started to take my measurements.

We must have been in there for half an hour when Mr Ollivander, took out a box.

I saw him bite his lip and mutter, "Unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple"

As soon as it entered my hand I knew it was the one, I waved it and green and sliver sparks flew from the tips much like Draco's just brighter and with colour.

Everyone in the room looked at me until -

"Bloody Hell Harry!"

"Draco!"

"Sorry father"

I paid for the wand in a daze; than that's when Mr Ollivander told me.

He told me that my new wand had a brother.

That brother was Lord Voldemort's wand.

_My parents' killer._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

A/n: Thanks to those 8, who put this on their favourites, the other 48 whom put this fic on alerts and Serahikari, Tempest 2, Jinx's Collection of Fantastic Fictions and A Bunch of Awesome Stories for putting this on a c2 and deep thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this update and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner!

1234567891011121314151617181920

Chapter 4

1234567891011121314151617181920

"Mr. Potter… Potter……Harry" I looked up into Professor Snape's worried eyes, I shook my head still not believing that my wand was the brother of my parents killers wand.

I looked at him coal black eyes locking onto my emerald green eyes, I tried to smile but was too confused to actually smile fully.

"Sorry sir I'm just a bit…"

"Don't worry Mr. Potter just don't do that again!"

"Worried about me sir?"

I asked cheekily grinning at him.

"In your dreams Potter"

I raised my eyebrow at him,

"Why would I dream about something when it is obviously true sir?"

Growling he turned away from me and stormed up the streets, grinning I waved good bye to Draco and his dad and told them that I would meet him on September 1st.

1234567891011121314151617181920

I felt my mouth drop open as we walked up to the huge castle in front of us,

"Sir is that… Hogwarts"

I saw him nod and he hurried towards the castle seemingly trying to escape from a stern looking woman,

"Severus!"

And it didn't seem as if were to happen, poor bloke.

"Severus, slow down and tell me about yo- o hello there"

She spotted me, damn it! I plastered on a sickening, obviously fake smile

"Very well thank-you ma'am, and how are you this lovely evening?"

She smiled at me and told me that she was very well, than she did the dreaded thing and started to tell me about her day!

I gave professor Snape a pleading look, "Minerva, I have potions to brew and I would like to drop this brat of to the headmaster before dinner; so if you'll excuse us"

1234567891011121314151617181920

"Nice place you've got here sir!"

I gave the place an approving look,

"Nice birdie-no ouch stupid bird!"

I glared as Professor Snape gave me a highly amused look.

The Headmaster smiled, "Fawkes, Mr. Potter is a Phoenix" I grinned sheepishly

"So how did your trip to Diagon Alley go?"

"Very well Headmaster, I do believe Mr. Potter here made a new friend"

"Did you know Harry, and could I know you friends name by any chance"

I looked at him suspiciously, since when do headmasters call their students by their first name and ask for their privet business, "I'm sure you'll find out once I come here for schoolings sir" I told him, albeit a little cold

"Well than Mr. Potter I think we should get you back to your Aunt and Uncles home"

I looked at him, eyes wide "Sir… you can't I mean well eh I sir please you can't send me back there"

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but there is no where else for you to go"

I bit my lip I turned to Professor Snape I mentally pleaded for him to understand that I couldn't go back to the Dursley's

"Albus I don't think it is a wise idea to send him back just yet"

"Severus"

"Albus trust me on this"

"But where would he go?"

I sidled up to Professor Snape who looked at me with amusement in his eyes yet a scowl on his face, "He shall just have to stay with me than"

12345678910111213141516171819120

A/n: So thanks to Siri02, LandUnderWave, lis609, Pink Shimmer, werecool, fifespice, Lady Lily3, Morgaine00000016, parselslyth, cdkobasiuk, Devilman, Naniwoiutennen and DianaTheHUNTRESSS for the great reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Hey guys so sorry about the major wait but I have good reasons. Firstly my dad wiped the computer clean so everything I had on it was deleted plus I was sorting out the new characters that will be introduced. Secondly the computer had wiped word of the memory so I had to find the program to be able to type it. Thirdly I've had a load of tests and coursework and I still have some coming up. Fourthly fan fiction appears to be messing around and wouldn't let me update so sorry guys!_

_But without further a due chapter 5…_

1234567891011121314151617181920

**Chapter Five**

123456789101121314151617181920

With a jerk the train sped off, abruptly snapping me out of the world of potions, an interesting topic really if it wasn't for the dead animals and repulsive pictures (The Polyjuice Potion for example). I shook my head riding myself of the possibilities a love potion could cause, I felt a smirk coming to my face, now if I could only get Parkinson to drink one and make her fall completely head over heels in love with either Draco or Professor Snape, I wonder if I could make a potion where she loves them both.

So I sat there an evil smirk on my face the thought of payback visible but I was yet again jolted out of my thoughts as the compartment door slid open.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit down, everywhere is else full"

I looked up to see a nervous boy with a small round face clutching a toad standing at the door. I smiled friendly at him pleased at the chance of making a new friend,

"Course you can. I'm Harry Potter"

I grinned at him as he disregarded my name,

"Neville Longbottom, thanks for letting me stay"

"Hey no probs, but what's your favorite subject"

"Herbology"

Plants, I raised an eyebrow. This boy was intriguing

"We have a greenhouse back home. I think it's interesting the way different plants cause different effects such as the gillyweed-"

I blocked him out it wasn't that I didn't enjoy Herbology no it was more of a vague interest for how they are used in potions. I decided that I had spent too much time with Professor Snape, than again I would prefer to have a new found interest in Potions than to know nothing.

A rude arrogant voice once again jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?"

I grinned up at my first ever friend,

"Why hello Draco, it's nice to meet you this fine morning"

It was raining and 11:30.

Draco turned towards me and smirked,

"I see Professor Snape didn't kill you"

I grinned lopsidedly at him,

"As if Professor Snape would do such a thing"

Draco laughed and shook his head,

"Who's he though"

"A friend"

Draco sighed as if the world had just caught up with him; he gave the big puppy dog eyes look.

"Don't worry Dray you know I love you"

Neville and I laughed at his scrunched up face.

123456789101121314151617181920

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! C'mon, follow me – any more firs-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs-years follow me!"

I turned to Draco and Neville eyes wide, I would have to ask Professor Snape about why a giant had come to pick up the first years.

Draco shrugged and followed after the huge man, Neville stumbling after him. I shook my head and gave an exasperated sigh and ran after them, quickly skidding to halt before I fell into the lake. I turned to glare at Draco using the Snape glare ™.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

The giant called, so I quickly scrambled into a boat with Neville and Draco.

"Can I sit you with you three please the rest are full"

Draco nodded quickly and greeted the girl. I turned back and saw that she had long black hair and dark eyes that seemed to be black also.

I snickered as the girl – Aquila - and Neville gasped at the sight of the school. While the school looked magnificent at day it looked like a fairy tale at night. It truly was a dream come true. For little girls I hastily thought not young boys like myself…

123456789101121314151617181920

A/n: Hey so yeah so sorry for the update! Please review! Flamers are very welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/n: Hey guys so here's the next insulation…_

01234567891011121314151617181920

_**BETA WANTED!!! Please contact me by email or review if interested!**_

01234567891011121314151617181920

**Chapter Six**

01234567891011121314151617181920

"Is it just me or is that old man a little too happy?" I asked turning to Draco

"Who, Dumbles?"

"No I meant the ice-cream man! Who do you think I was on about?" I honestly worried about my best friend sometimes.

"Oh don't know maybe he's on Potions, ask Sev he'll know"

"He doesn't. I've asked" Draco nodded and shrugged his shoulders and carried on his conversation with an Italian looking boy – Blaise Zambini – I sighed and carried on with my inspection of the teachers; next to Dumbles you had the women who cornered me and Sev on my first trip here (Professor McGonagall), then you had Professors Sprout, Flitwick and countless others including my personal favorite Professor Snape who was sat tall and proud glaring at everyone who even dared to look in his direction only pausing in his fun to glare at Professor Quirrell ,the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

I grinned at my new head of house and snickered as he upped the glare up, that was his way of saying hello brat, shaking my head fondly at him I turned to the Gryffindor table on the other side of the room and waved at Neville who shakily smiled back.

"Chudley Cannons are rubbish. Haven't got a decent player on their team" said Blaise at the blonde who replied defending the Chudley Cannons completely confused I raised an eyebrow to the boy who was sat across from us,

"Yes" I asked politely, it amused me greatly when he jumped. Unfortunately he recovered quickly

"So what's the famed boy who lived doing in Slytherin?"

"The same reason as you Nott, but considering you've obviously forgot i'll tell you, the sorting hat placed me here"

He was slowly getting angry, how I knew; well let's just say the slightly manic glint in his eyes and a red tinge appearing on his cheeks enlightened me to that fact

"Listen Potter you may be Draco's friend but that will only last so long, and once it's gone I'll get you"

I smiled pleasantly at him,

"Well I look forward to that day Theodore"

01234567891011121314151617181920

"So what do you think of your fellow housemates Mr. Potter?"

"Stuffy"

Sev, as I started to think of him, raised an eyebrow his right one as usual. He wanted me to explain, but what was I going to say; yeah you know it's very mixed I either have people giving me death glares and muttering threats under their breath or those who are welcoming me and telling me that I had made the right choice and have chosen the winning side. But than I reflected there were those who would give me calculating looks as if I were a puzzle they wanted to solve. I sighed,

"It's okay I suppose it'll defiantly prepare me for life after Hogwarts"

Sev nodded and look at me closely,

"And how is Mr. Malfoy?"

"He's okay, made a new friend, Blaise"

"And how do you feel about that?"

I think Sev wanted to get a new job as a shrink

"Dunno – Sorry" Sev hated brief 'non-English' replies, "look he can have other friends than me"

"You do release that he is in fact making alliances in Slytherin"

My mouth opened into a 'O' shape, "I knew that" was my very good comeback

"Course you did Mr. Potter"

01234567891011121314151617181920

"How do you know the way through this castle it humongous" Neville exclaimed as we hurried through the halls towards our Transfiguration lesson,

"Har here stayed with Professor Snape a couple of weeks before school started"

I turned and raised my right eyebrow another obvious sign of hanging around with Sev too much, "Har?"

Draco shrugged, "You call me Dray and Neville, Nev so we can call you Har"

I nodded, "Fair enough"

We hurried into the classroom and sat down quickly at the front of the class, me and Draco at the front with Neville next to us sitting to a red head – Ronald Weasley

It was an interesting lesson, not only did I learn how to change a match into a needle but I learnt that most of the other students thought I was dark and going to join Voldemort, even though the guy had been gone for 10 years.

The week passed quickly and finally Friday ad arrived where we only had double Potions with the Gryffindors which was bound to be fun considering Sev's extreme dislike for the lion house.

01234567891011121314151617181920

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making"

Sev began the lesson. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but we caught every word. The class was silent. Already I liked this class.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach"

I looked at Draco and Draco looked at me, we grinned. This was defiantly going to be a great lesson.

"Weasley!" Sev shouted making the class jump, apart from me of course, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Easy, a sleeping draught so powerful it is also known as the Draught of the Living Death

"I don't know" said Ron

Sev's lips curled up in a sneer, I hadn't seen that look since we had to go back to the Dursley's were he threatened – I mean asked very nicely if they could sign permission for him to look after little old me for the year.

"Let's try again. Weasley, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

A harder question, though answerable, you would have to look in the stomach of a goat or cow.

Sev sighed as if this pained him; than again knowing his love for potions this properly was very slowly killing him.

"What is the difference, Weasley, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Trick question, there was no difference and it was also known as aconite.

"For your information, Weasley, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which is also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying that down?"

01234567891011121314151617181920

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST _

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. _

_Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. _

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's god for you" said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. _

"Do you think that happened whilst we were at Diagon Alley?" I asked Draco as I read the article over his shoulder,

"Could of"

He looked at me, "What are you thinking of"

"Do you think this has anything to do with Death Eaters?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well this will make matters worse for me wont it" I pointed out

"How?"

"Simple, already they think that I'm a death eater in training now this happens on my birthday. Dray your not stupid but not even you could figure out the latest gossip it could be anywhere between me robbing the bank for old Voldie or me and my 'fellow' Death Eaters robbing the bank for my birthday present"

"Hey Potter, shame isn't that the vault had been emptied you couldn't get your birthday present!" shouted Weasley across the hall, I guessed he was still sore about me and Draco standing up for Neville against him

"Ignore him Harry, knowing your humor it'll only make things worse"

"Oh thanks Dray, at least I know I'm loved"

"Yeah, well I'm loved"

"By who?"

"My parents"

"They have too, wouldn't want you to have a strop would they" I answered teasingly

"You do"

"Do I?" I asked puzzled a small smile on my face

"Fine who loves you?"

"Everybody of course!"

Draco raised his eyebrow and I sighed, "Very well than I suppose there's you, your mom and dad and Sev and Nev and –"

"Okay, Okay I get your point!"

01234567891011121314151617181920

_A/n: so what do you think guys! And good luck those who have work experience (i.e me!) and those with any exams…_

_Until next time_

_Hyper Hippie_

_ xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/n: I have a very big list of excuses to give you, but I dont quite think that would make up for my dismall update! I'm so sorry it took so long, but hopefully things will pick up but it's my final year at school so exams, coursework and revision. BUT I promise to try harder, I hope you enjoy._

_Hyp_

01234567891011121314151617181920

**Chapter Seven**

01234567891011121314151617181920

"Ronald Weasley is the biggest stuck up prat I have ever had the misfortune to meet" I yelled as I stormed into the Slytherin common Room after another fight, Weasley vs. me.

"Well look at it this way mate we only have Potions with them"

"Thank Merlin for small mercies" I muttered rolling my eyes looking upward,

"Sorry to disappoint you Potter," Theodore smirked obviously not sorry, "But we now have Flying lessons with Gryffindors"

"Oh bloody typical" I snarled, "just what I wanted to make a fool out of myself in front of Weasley"

Draco laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry Har you can threaten him"

I looked at him awaiting an explanation,

"Tell him you can stick the Dark Lord on him"

I nodded thoughtfully not a bad idea all in all, but that didn't make me dread the lesson any less. Weasley often bragged on how he always flew at home and how he had many close encounters with muggle flying machines, which of course we nicely pointed out was more or less impossible due to the height planes fly at. Weasley didn't take very kindly to that.

"Oh come on Harry you're the boy who lived and he is just a plain old weasel everyone knows famous heroes are better than stupid little animals" Draco cried seeing my gloomy expression; I shook my head fondly, only Draco could make me smile when trying to be manically depressed.

01234567891011121314151617181920

At three-twenty five us Slytherin's headed down to the Quidditch pitch to grab the better brooms, "Can't have those lions showing us up" said Draco when I asked why we were leaving five minutes earlier.

Five minutes later the Gryffindors and teacher Madame Hooch came and the much dreaded lesson began.

"Well what are you waiting for?" the professor barked at us making Weasley jump, "everyone stand next to a broomstick. Come on hurry up"

I glanced at my broomstick. It was old and rotten with many of the twigs sticking out at old obtuse angles.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say 'UP'"

"UP!" shouted the class.

My broom jumped straight into my hands to my relief as did Draco's but Weasley was struggling. I nudged Draco to get him to watch the amusing spectacle that was happening before me. Draco and I laughed hysterically as Weasley's broom jumped up and hit him in the face. I don't think he liked us laughing very much as he glared very horribly at us, can't see why though.

Madame Hooch than showed us show to mount our brooms with out falling off and naturally Madame hooch had to correct Weasley's handling of the broom,

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three- two - "

I quickly jumped onto my broom as Neville shot off, I didn't know what I was doing but I guess it was what Draco called my Idiotic Rashness, and quickly leveled up to Neville.

"Nev listen to me, we need you get slowly make your way down yeah, that's it –NO!" I quickly dived after him as he slid of his broom his face ashen. Once again I reacted; all I knew was that Neville couldn't fall. After what seemed years I once again drew level with him and slowed down his fall unable to stop it completely. As soon as I lowered him to the ground I was knocked of the broom and pulled up by the collar of my robe and was turned around so I faced a very livid Draco with an equally mad Professor Snape behind him.

"We need to talk Potter"

I took a deep breath fearing it would be my last.

01234567891011121314151617181920

"I can't believe it"

Neville exclaimed having being released from the hospital wing with strict orders not to over task himself.

"First years never – you must be the youngest seeker in a –"

"Century – Draco told me" I told Neville eating some more of the pie. Draco nodded beside me than smacked me on the back when I started to choke, very elegantly of course.

I kicked Neville the table and told him as much and would you believe the cheek of him he smiled and shook his head.

"I start training next week; just don't tell anyone Flint wants it kept secret"

"Sure" Neville had only just finished his sentence when Weasley and co appeared

"Having a last meal, Potter? When you going back on the train to you family?"

"Last meal? Well for today I suppose so, but aren't we all and surely you haven't forgotten the end of term dates yet Weasel?" I asked him innocently, eyes wide.

Weasel 'menacingly' "I'll take you on Potter. Tonight, Wizards duel. Wands only - no contact"

"Fine, Dray's my second yours?"

"Barry Croaker"

"Midnight, Trophy room"

Weasel nodded and walked away going to sit with Croaker muttering to themselves, a sharp pain in my arm had me turning to my blonde companion.

"Are you completely off your bloody rocker? A wizard's duel! In the Trophy Room! At midnight! What on Earth are you – "

"Thinking? Something along the lines of 'Professor Snape I was on the way to my lessons when I overheard Weasley and Croaker. They were talking about going to the trophy room at midnight. I thought that the best course of action would be to come straight to you as I doubt Professor McGonagall would doubt her darling little lion cubs'"

I smirked at him my right eyebrow raised, Draco shook his head clapped me on the shoulders and only replied with a "I'm sorry I ever doubted you mate"

01234567891011121314151617181920

"Why in Hades Hell do they have that thing locked up in a school?" Draco ranted, I looked at him and grinned slightly a Cerberus was first mentioned in the Greek Mythologies as a guard to the underworld – or as Draco put it Hades Hell.

"Don't know but did you notice what it was standing on?"

"Standing on! Sorry Har I wasn't really looking at its feet I was more preoccupied with its three heads that was eyeing us all up hungrily"

I grinned at Neville who was pale, he and Draco obviously not enjoying our little… adventure. Me and Aquila (A Ravenclaw who I got on with somewhat) on the other hand loved it, "A trapdoor" she said with relish, "It was guarding something"

"And how did you work that one out all knowing one" Draco snapped, something that I noticed happened a lot when he was in her presence.

I looked at Draco disbelievingly.

"Think about it, Professor Snape had told us that there is no safer place than Hogwarts and think back to when we read that paper and it said Gringotts had been robbed. Oh and don't forget that Professor Snape took something out of the vault on our little trip"

Draco looked at me thoughtfully and than considered Aquila and Neville.

"What do we do now?" Nev asked breaking the silence

"We go to bed before we can get into trouble. We will discuss this later on"

Draco nodded, "Fine"

I looked at my blonde friend and grinned roguishly raising my eyebrows.

"She certainly has you whipped"

01234567891011121314151617181920

_A/n: And so the story begins to unfold. Once again SORRY!!! And don't you just love Harry?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: OMG I love you guys soooooooooo much, over 100 reviews I'm absolutely gob smacked thank you so god damn much. The stats for this fic compared to my others so fabulously good I couldn't help but feel so bad for this very, very long update. I honestly can't think of a decent excuse for this._

_I hope you all enjoy the chapter and that the long wait hasn't put you off, I will try so much harder to try and update regularly. A very late but heartfelt happy new year to you all and I wish you all the best for what's to come._

01234567891011121314151617181920

_**BETA WANTED PLEASE!!! If interested please let me know because my spelling and grammar is really bad. Would you actually believe that I got an A in my English mocks lol.**_

01234567891011121314151617181920

_OH I was also wondering a reviewer has suggested bringing Hermione into the group and wondered what the rest of you thought. Personally I wasn't going to do that, but if it's what a lot of you want I may introduce Hermione. Please let me know if you want anything in particular to happen or if you think that the way I'm currently working this fic is alright._

_Now enough of my rambling, in to the hopefully much awaited chapter…_

01234567891011121314151617181920

**CHAPTER 8**

01234567891011121314151617181920

"Weasel looks happy Har" Draco said simply as we watched the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws coming out of the herbology lesson, "understatement of the century Dray" Neville laughed as he and Aquila left the greenhouse.

"Nev does have a point; Padma told me that Parvati said, Ron won't stop moaning about how everyone gives you special treatment"

I snorted at that, "What it's not my fault he decided to get caught by Snape I mean honestly I didn't set him up"

I pouted and sulked as the others laughed at my misfortune, Draco quickly ran up to me and threw his arms around my shoulders

"Don't be mad we love you really"

Huffing I turned my head to the side causing Aquila to laugh harder, she managed to gasp out "Aww little Harry and Draco are having a lovers tiff"

Needless to say Draco and I hurriedly parted much tot the others amusement.

01234567891011121314151617181920

"Steady there Harry" Draco said his hands held up open in front of him. I smiled sheepishly as I lowered my wand, "Sorry", he shrugged and sat down. His grey eyes focusing on my own emerald green.

"What's wrong? The last time I saw you like this was when you first came over to the Malfoy Manor and found out that Mother and Father were Death Eaters"

I smiled fondly as the memory resurfaced and let's just say Severus wasn't in a hurry to take me back to the Manor anytime soon.

"Do you think the thing that the Cerberus is guarding is the same thing that Severus collected from Gringotts on my birthday?"

Draco's brow furred, "Hmm, you could be on to something there. Do you think it's dangerous?"

I shook my head, "Nah, not really. But whatever it is its valuable and Dumbledore obviously wants it hidden."

I sat back down a frown marring my face, "I think we should tell Severus"

"Harry you always go running to Sev, live life a little!" Draco groaned falling back next to me; I smiled slightly at his tactics

"I so do not go running to Sev"

"Yes you do" Draco got up from my bed and walked towards to the door, with a small smirk he turned back and before he ran for his life he grinned, "Scaredy Cat!"

01234567891011121314151617181920

I stared morosely at the floating pumpkins; I hate Halloween something bad always happened on this day. It's almost as if fate decided to think, 'Oh yes Harry Potter lets screw his life up every Halloween', bloody fate.

"Hey Harry. Why the long face?" asked Pansy Parkinson, a fellow first year Slytherin who clung to poor Draco's arm.

"Oh I don't maybe its got nothing to do with the fact my parents died 10 years ago to this day" I snapped at her, Draco looked up at me and rose an eyebrow in question, I didn't normally lose my temper this easily.

Standing up I directed "I'm going for walk" towards Draco so he didn't worry and left the hall. But if I had stayed in the hall for just 5 more minutes I would have found out what fate had in store for me today.

01234567891011121314151617181920

My nose wrinkled up as a horrific smell reached my senses, it smelled a lot like the Dursley's dirty washing which may I remind you is not pleasant at all. I turned around and followed the smell making sure to stay hidden by the shadows not wanting to get caught by whatever it was. Creeping forward I noticed that we were on the 3rd floor by the charms classroom, and the girls toilet's. I quietly peeked into the charms classroom and smelt, saw or heard anything at the norm.

Whipping around as I heard a scream coming from the girl's bathroom, I saw a huge figure entering it. I quickly ran towards the bathroom furiously trying to think of a plan that would save both me and the girl but knock out the creature. I desperately hoped that it was a vampire as that was the only creature we've been taught to repel, but also knowing that there was really no way that the figure was a vampire simply because the figure was far to large and bulky for it to be a vampire, I guessed that is was something like a troll, a baby one if I was correct.

I opened the bathroom door to find …

01234567891011121314151617181920

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME :)**

01234567891011121314151617181920

_A/n: Before you all kill me; I need to know something that is highly important to this part of the story. Will the girl in the bathroom be my own character or Hermione? Please let me know so I can get the next chapter done ASAP._

_Once again sorry about the wait guys, and hopefully you won't have to wait as long and just a reminder. If you would like to be my beta, could you just tell me on a review or personal message!_

_Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought! Please_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/n: Heya HAPPY VALENTINES!_

_Now aren't I nice giving you an update so soon! _

_Morgaine00000016__ Thank you so much for wanting to become my beta! If you could review and tell me how you would like me to get the future chapters to you it would be much appreciated! _

_Now on to the chapter and I think because it's come so early I deserve lots of reviews, Yes?_

01234567891011121314151617181920

**Chapter 9**

01234567891011121314151617181920

"Help us! Don't just stand there" shouted a Hufflepuff boy, he had black hair but unlike my own it was well-kept and neat. He had hazel eyes which were more brown then green and a slight tanned skin which you could tell was just his normal skin tone. I had often seen him in herbology. He was trying to help another young girl from underneath the sink who was too frightened to move.

I in one of what Draco called a Gryffindor moment threw a piece of wood at the trolls head. It didn't effect the troll at all, frustrated with my failed attempt I went up to the troll and wacked it at the back of the knees, something I knew to be very painful and I think the troll agreed with me as it slowly turned around. His large head looked down at me and I could finally identify him as a mountain troll and I was happy to say I was correct with that fact that it was an actual young one. But no matter how young he was I was still half its size and it didn't look to happy with the little incident which involved a long piece of wood, me and his knees.

"Move you idiot!" the boy shouted at me, he had managed to move the girl without to much incident and gotten them both to the door. I looked around me trying to find an escape route, none which was found except running between the troll's legs, which was not going to happen anytime soon. I closed my eyes as the trolls club came speeding down to hit me,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" shouted a familiar voice, I slowly cracked my eyes open and saw the troll looking at his hand confusedly, possibly wondering where his club had gone, I carried on looking up and saw the club above his head. The spell ended and the club came falling down upon his head, he was out cold before he hit the floor.

I turned around and grinned at Draco, fluttering my eyes at him I said with fake adoration, "Oh my hero"

I didn't get to hear his response though as Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell burst into the bathroom. Quirrell - the defense professor - slid down to the floor clutching his heart. Draco and I exchanged a look; this was the person who was to teach us how to defend ourselves against all that was dark and evil.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" said McGonagall, it was obvious she was furious and just as she was to open her mouth to lecture us, Severus saved the day and butted in,

"Perhaps Professor, we should allow each individual head of house to decided upon a suitable punishment for them"

01234567891011121314151617181920

Severus sat on the other side of the desk watching Draco and I with his dark black eyes. I gulped nervously and glanced at Draco who didn't seem much better than myself.

"Explain to me why you decided to stare down a troll by yourselves" Severus drawled his eyes connected to mine.

"I went for a walk sir, and well the other 2 students needed help an-"

"You should've gone to collect a teacher, get an older student!" Severus hissed at me, his black eyes glittering in the darkness anger written in his body language.

"Sir, they could have died if I hadn't helped!" I shouted back at him, I didn't want Severus to be angry at me but I had to make him understand. In fact I can't even see why he is angry at me.

"Professor?" Draco asked wearily

"Draco go to your dorm room, Harry will be along shortly"

Draco looked at me and I nodded, I would have to face Severus eventually. I watched as he got up and got a glass of what suspiciously looked like alcohol. He sat back down in the chair that Draco had just left and sighed wearily.

"Sir please, I had to the other two could have been hurt, and I don't care whether one was Weasels friend and the other was a Hufflepuff. I just couldn't leave to get attacked by the troll. I mean I-"

"Harry shut up" Severus murmured looking up at me and once he saw that I had he carried on,

"Do you have any idea what could have happened. You could have been hurt. Damn it Harry you could of died! Does that not matter to you?"

"Sir what would anyone honestly care if I was injured?" I asked him, no one would care really; I was just a waste of space. I was nothing but a bother causing nothing but trouble for Severus and Draco.

"Who would care? Harry while your Aunt and Uncle may not care there are plenty of other people whom would. Draco would, I've never seen him so open and friendly with another child his age. Lucius and Narcissa would care, they love you like another son. And as much as I regret telling you this if you decided to die I would find I spell to bring you back so I could kick your ass all the way back to wherever you came from. Is that clear Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir" I smiled softly at him and nodded. So I wasn't in trouble because the fact I went up against the troll but because he was worried about me. I smiled several comments coming to mind but not wanting to ruin our small bonding moment I just nodded my thanks, told him that I'd see him at breakfast and to have a pleasant night sleep. When I mentioned the latter he just raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Just see to it that you get to bed with out to much trouble Harry."

"Yes sir" I smirked as I left the office, I only just heard him awarding 20points to Slytherin for saving two other students.

01234567891011121314151617181920

"You've got to eat something harry"

"I don't want anything"

"Just a bit of toast or cereal"

"I'm not hungry"

"Harry James Potter if you do not eat that piece of toast by the time we get down to the pitch I will personally shove it down your throat is that understood!" Draco snapped. I think he got a little sick of Aquila and Neville's attempts of getting me to it. I smiled weakly at him and started to eat the toast.

It was finally the first Quidditch match of the season and the first match was Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

And by eleven o'clock the entire school apart from the two Quidditch teams and Draco were in the stands.

"Don't worry too much. You're a fantastic flyer and I'm sure seeker as well, despite those glasses of yours. You'll do fine okay, besides I do believe Aquila and Nev have a surprise for you." Draco said to me pushing me into the changing rooms, "Ill see you out there mate!" and with that I was left alone.

01234567891011121314151617181920

The game was going alright; I hadn't fallen off my broom yet or gotten knocked off by any of the players or Bludgers yet. This was a feat I am very proud of, now I am just sitting here looking for the snitch which is being very elusive when I suddenly see it by the Gryffindor goal posts. I urge the broomstick to go faster but quickly serve of course to avoid crashing with the other seeker. Boos rang from the Slytherin side as they released that the Gryffindor seeker had blocked my way.

Madame Hooch was angrily shouting at the other seeker and looking into the Slytherin stands I could tell that the other seeker was going to get a lot of trouble from my head of house and many other members of my house.

So once again I set of looking for the snitch, I had lost count of the score concentrating on not falling of the broom and finding the snitch. I was just about to turn and head over to the Gryffindor side of the pitch to search for the snitch when I noticed that my broom was rising. A horrifying thought crossing my mind, I'm going to die! I'm going to die! And Draco said that I'd be fine!

The broom started to attempt to buck me off much like a horse and I fell off holding on by a hand. I looked into the crowd and saw Draco running off into the teachers stands. I couldn't believe him, here I was hanging by a few fingers to my broom and he was probably asking a teacher for help on his homework! Some best friend he is. My thoughts stopped as the broom stilled. Was that it? I gingerly climbed back upon the broom then gasped, I sped down to the ground and fell off my broom choking.

I coughed / heaved up the snitch, grinning I shouted, "I've got the snitch!"

01234567891011121314151617181920

"It was Quirrell" Aquila said once I caught up with the group, "he was jinxing the broom, but Draco quickly solved that problem for you" She carried on grinning.

I smiled over at Draco, "Thanks, I saw you running over there but I thought it was something to do with schoolwork"

Neville and Aquila laughed as Draco pouted, "Thanks for the vote of confident mate"

"Hey, Potter!"

As one the four of us turned to the call, I was surprised to see the Hufflepuff and Granger girl whom I saved from the troll running towards us.

"Good game Potter, though you didn't actually catch the snitch did you?" the Hufflepuff said jokingly. I grinned roguishly at him, "I did catch it, just not with my hands!" I defended.

I grinned manically when I saw Draco glaring at Granger, who was saying in a snobbish tone

"Our captain was saying how you shouldn't have won, but I suppose I should thank you for saving me"

I frowned at her; it seemed Weasels manners had rubbed of on her. I nudged Draco to keep him quiet and spoke chillingly to her, "Your welcome, just don't come crying to us when you need saving again"

I turned on my heel Draco, Neville, Aquila and the Hufflepuff boy following me. The Hufflepuff saying quietly to the female Gryffindor, "That wasn't very friendly"

01234567891011121314151617181920

"Harry what you not understand about staying out of danger" Severus groaned as Draco and I went to visit him later that night, he had a point. So far we had my defeat of Voldemort when I was 15 months, the whole Cerberus thing and the troll and now my broom being hexed.

"Sorry sir but you now me, how boring would life be with out these adventures" I grinned, Draco just snorted laughing, "Only 4 times"

Severus raised his eyebrows at that "4?"

"Yeah, the defeat of Voldemort, the troll, the cerebus…"

"Cerberus? When did you meet a Cerberus?"

Draco's eyes widened, I chuckled, "Now you can't kill me Draco because you were the one who told him." I laughed, "The third floor corridor sir"

Severus' eyes narrowed, he took a deep breath and glaring asked us, "How much do you know?"

"We know that the Cerberus is guarding something, and we think it's that thing that you took out of that vault when we meet in Diagon Alley" Draco told him

Severus sighed "Very well, the Cerberus, Hagrid's pet called Fluffy, is guarding the very package you mentioned. The Philosopher's Stone. It is guarded by many other enchantments so you need not worry. We have it under control. But just be weary around Quirrell"

"Don't worry sir, after he tried to jinx my broom I decided not to trust him to much"

"And don't forget how your scar hurts when you look him straight in the eyes" Draco added, to which I nodded in agreement

Severus sighed "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to have a lot of grey hairs by the time you two leave Hogwarts?"

We laughed and said our goodbyes,

"Why do you think Severus warned us about Quirrell?"

I shrugged, "No idea Draco, no idea"

01234567891011121314151617181920

_A/n: Please review! I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts._

_Until next time_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

I never thought I would say this but potions suck. It's just far to cold to be in the dungeons, the common room has about 7 on going fires and each dorm room has 2. The grounds outside also are freezing the lake has frozen over already, so that means herbology is also another chance to get a frostbite and when you then add astronomy to the lessons you have pneumonia. What a wonderful thing to have on Christmas.

Weasel was once again spouting a load of rubbish, "I do feel sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home"

Personally I thought this Christmas would be the best Christmas ever, well it would be better then one at the Dursley's and that's a given fact. This year Draco and I were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas and Draco's parents would also be coming and be staying in Severus private rooms.

I couldn't wait till the holidays started and neither could the others. Both Neville and Aquila were staying this year. It really would be the best Christmas ever and we only had to wait 1 more day until the holidays began.

"Merry Christmas Harry! Now hurry up so we can get down to the great hall and open our presents with everyone" Draco exclaimed jumping on my bed. I groaned burying myself under the blankets when his words finally hit me,

"Its Christmas" I cheered

Draco laughed at me, "That's what I've been trying to tell you the last 15 minutes, now come on!"

Together we raced down into the hall trying to beat one and other when I finally skidded into the great hall, which surprisingly had quite a number of people in it. You had all the professors, Lucius, Narcissa, the Hufflepuff boy- Tom, Neville and Aquila all sitting around the one fireplace at the top of the hall.

"About time you two got here" Aquila said smiling at us

"It wasn't my fault, Harry here just refused to get up"

"HEY! Don't blame me!"

"Oh, who am I going to blame then? Myself?" Draco responded rolling his eyes, I just pouted and mumbled in agreement, of course he was supposed to blame himself.

"Come on you two, I've been waiting since 7 this morning to open up my presents" Severus said with a smile, the clock showed that it was now 07:08.

"Awfully sorry for making you wait 8 minutes Sev" I said sarcastically moving to sit in front of him on the rug, which I was happy to notice in front of a very large fire. Curling up in a ball I watched as Draco began to separate the presents into piles in front of all the people gathered in the great hall. Draco had the largest pile of presents followed quickly by Tom, Aquila and Neville, everyone else having smaller 

piles. I felt my eyes begin to close shut when I felt piles of objects fall on me from a height jumping up and whipping out my wand, wild eyed pointing it at Draco who simply sat there laughing along with the other 3 students. I turned around to look at the things that awoke me from my nap to see a pile of brightly wrapped parcels, I blinked… I blinked again and for the second time in 10 minutes jumped, this time because Sev had come up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder "You've got quiet a few presents this year; the Dursley's, Draco's, Aquila's, Tom's, Neville's, Neville's Grandmother - "

I shot Neville a very confused look and got a sheepish smile and shrug in return

"- Lucius and Narcissa's gifts which I do believe is a number of them and of course you have 1 or 2 of me also" his dark eyes looked into my own which I did NOT feel tearing up, he smiled and mumbled "I would advise that you begin to start opening them otherwise Draco may make a move on start to open them for you"

"Hey!" Draco cried looking up a piece of sliver ribbon hanging from his hair; I started to laugh and pointed at it whilst he pouted at me. His sliver eyes went cross eyed as he spotted the ribbon and tried to blow it out of his face making the others laugh along with me. I sat back down shaking my head with amusement and began to open my presents. Aquila gave me two new books on Astronomy and Myths with a grin and said I would find the meaning of her names in them (I had been pestering her on what her name Aquila Amun meant), Tom gave me some new Quidditch proof glasses – Waterproof, Glare proof, Waterproof and Bludger proof, Neville gave me a book on herbs and their uses in magical and muggle potions and medicines, Neville's grandmother gave me a knitted jumper and some home made fudge. All the professors gave an assorted sweet box and who I am sure is the Headmaster slipped in some pranking materials. The Dursley's gave me a 50p coin, Lucius and Narcissa gave me an entire new wardrobe from shoes and coats to socks and t-shirts, Draco also joined in with his parents and got me a new Slytherin scarf and gloves as my old ones were died a horrible shade of red and gold which was coincidentally the same colours as Gryffindor house, he also got me some new muggle books by the other Darren Shan. Severus pleasantly surprised me by getting me an entire new potions kit, one which is far more advanced than the ones currently used in the class and also brought me some new books and wizarding candies.

The rest of the day past in a haze of snowballs, laughter and food, and as the night fell and we all lay in our beds content I couldn't help but smile to myself finally content and at peace.

I bolted up; sweat poring down my face, panting as if I just ran a marathon. Draco sat next to me pushing me gently into the bed a wet cloth wiping my forehead whispering soothing words to me, I couldn't remember what he said or even what I had dreamt all I knew was that I wanted someone to hold me and stay with me. I slowly fell back into the darkness with Draco's arms wrapped around me pulling me close.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry about this guys, but I am still alive! I've recently just gotten a few reveiws which reminded me and than looking at my stats I was like Whoa so I did do something. I'm sorry that it is so short but I thought it was a good place to finish.**

**I also have a question for you all out there. I am not to sure where this fic is going anymore everytime I write it leads me a new plot line which I like (from what I know of it). But I will have seperate stories for each year and obviously Harry and Draco are going to start having relationships. Now as a fan of slash, I'm wondering how many wouldn't mind that direction of slashyness - IT WILL NOT BE GRAPHIC! **

**But if you have any other idea's just weekly relationship's - crushes, anything please let me know!**

**Oh and a MASSIVE thanks to my wonderful Beta who I posted this to last night and got it back early morning!**

**Well hopefully you wont have such a long wait!**

**Loves guys**


End file.
